<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>日食/ECLIPSE (chinese ver.) by patrise_W</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802835">日食/ECLIPSE (chinese ver.)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrise_W/pseuds/patrise_W'>patrise_W</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), BDSM, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:14:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrise_W/pseuds/patrise_W</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>山治是有名的性格好的绅士，一副好皮相里裹着的除了家族养出的贵气和教养，还有自己忠诚的骑士道。出入香车宝马往来名流富贵，性情风流却从无绯闻，人人私底下猜他私生活香艳，为他倾心的lady也不在少数，却没见到一个能碰到他半分。<br/>这是有原因的。事实上，他追求不一样的刺激。<br/>索隆考上外地的警校后勤工俭学，被不靠谱的剑道社学长介绍了一份“来钱快”的工作。他被拐到神秘红灯区上的一家神秘小店填写更加神秘的表格后，才意识到自己误入歧途。<br/>而此刻，酒精上头的山治钻进这间店，强行点走了“纯良”的大学生索隆。压抑已久的欲望勃发于纵情一夜，那个时候，狐狸先生还没意识到他被更加危险的野兽盯上了…….</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>酒精在胃袋里翻腾，一小时前尝起来尚且可口的布朗尼蛋糕，此刻成了胃酸反流的罪魁祸首：被应酬为难的肠胃没法消解这样甜腻的东西，食糜涌到喉管。<br/>
山治突兀地捂住嘴，身边的绿藻头男孩扶住他的肩，“喂，你没事吧？”<br/>
他花了几秒才压抑住消化系统内的痛苦，一颗冷汗从他额角滑下来。他摇摇头，“没有事，我们继续。”</p><p>作为German66公司的现任CEO与文斯莫克家的三少爷，山治在本地是有名的性格好的绅士，一副好皮相里裹着的，除了家族养出的贵气和教养，还有自己忠诚的骑士道。出入香车宝马往来名流富贵，性情风流却从无绯闻，为他倾心的lady不在少数。人人私底下猜他私生活香艳：他尚未婚配也没有公示的恋人，那就是秘密情人众多，金屋藏娇好几房。<br/>
事实却并非如此。</p><p>“你，不，您有什么要求吗？”索隆摸索着开口的方式，对着男人提问。<br/>
山治扯松领带，解开上头两颗扣子，扇扇风，让新鲜空气流通进来。<br/>
他给自己点燃一支烟，才转头去看索隆，“你讲讲你会什么，我看着办。”<br/>
他看着办？这是什么意思？索隆只能努力回忆狐朋狗友给他紧急补习的东西，“这里的道具和器械都会用，如果要粗口和强制也可以。短鞭会用，绳艺和滴蜡……呃，技术不太好。”<br/>
而这个时候，山治却没有理他，而是转起话头，又问他：“你看到上去很小，多大了？”<br/>
“19岁。”这话从嘴里滑出来，索隆才觉得不对。老板娘特意嘱咐他不要透露真实信息的。他毕竟是正经大学的正经学生，在特殊性癖风俗店打工的事情传出去可不好。<br/>
山治吐出一只完整的烟圈，“哦，刚刚成年，还是学生啊。” <br/>
虽然年龄不大，五官还稚嫩，但已经有相当侵略性的帅气了，身材可以说非常可观，胸臂肌把t恤撑满，是高强度锻炼的结果吧，还长了颗乍眼的绿藻头。<br/>
“不过你还算是和我眼缘，就算是刚刚成年，我也不会手软哦。”<br/>
什么啊，这家伙不是来找虐的么？跟他叫嚣什么。“啧，我已经成年一年了……”<br/>
山治不回答，只是对他喷出一口薄烟，眼神透过烟雾放在他身上。</p><p>索隆被盯着，不知道为什么感到心里没底，向他解释：“呃，其实我昨天才入职的，今天是第一天上工。你是我第一个客人。”<br/>
“哦？”山治叼着烟的嘴角上扬，下巴的小胡子都被扯出好情绪，“你不会是处男吧，我有负罪感哦。”<br/>
“怎么可能！”他怎么可能承认！被发现作为处男却来风俗店打工，也过于悲惨吧！<br/>
山治把嘴上的烟摘走丢在地上。皮鞋跟踩上去，左右碾着踩灭。他在逐渐靠近。<br/>
“既然你有经验，那我就不客气了。”<br/>
他把视线从对方的尖头皮鞋上收回，紧接着，成年男人身上的烟味和酒味顺着唇齿卷到索隆身边。</p><p>山治亲了上来。<br/>
这一瞬间，他警惕性飙高，浑身绷紧，虽然他刚刚在年龄上逞能，可终究还是没出社会的嫩鸟，同学之间去夜店或ktv，跟这个成年人——这个半身浸泡在风月场里的家伙，还是两类人。<br/>
野兽能感觉到危险的气息。<br/>
他下意识触碰腰边，却发现熟悉的三把刀已经被老板娘收走了，说是“为避免吓到客人，工作结束再还回来”。取而代之的是一根武士刀一样的马鞭。<br/>
有必要这么敬业么。他此刻忍不住吐槽自己。</p><p>刚才，在山治观察他的时候，他也看回去。<br/>
这副让许多人眷恋的皮囊自然不差，柔顺的金发搭着一边眼，另一边露出可笑的卷卷眉；他脸边的线条柔和，但修建得当的胡子和喉结放在上面并不违和。比起标准的型男，他确实少些侵略性的暴力气质，他的脸颊、眼尾、抽烟的嘴角都长着钩子似的，特别是笑起来的时候。或许这就是所谓成熟的绅士魅力。<br/>
但即使如此，这个半夜来风俗店的成年社畜，身上沾满烟酒味，点走同性别且年少的索隆为他服务的家伙，仍带来许多负面的猜测：<br/>
或许是被老婆赶出来的惧内男？业绩不好被老板批评的落魄职员？一事无成的社会loser？<br/>
到底是怎样的男人才会半夜醉醺醺地，找人来虐待自己啊。<br/>
——只有这样的猜想，才会让索隆好受一点。他还不到了解西装的品牌和价格的年龄，自然看不懂山治全身裹的高定，作为初来乍到的外地人，对文斯莫克的地位也一无所知。更何况他们并未互通姓名，这是为安全考量。<br/>
带着皮鞭进来的索隆，可不想被这个莫名其妙的漂亮眉毛压住气势。</p><p>当山治的舌头伸进来时，索隆的雄兽本性让他不甘示弱地侵略回去。而金发男人就这样张着口，让他把战场挪过来。对酒颇有鉴赏的索隆甚至能从山治的舌头上知道，这家伙刚刚喝了不少好酒。<br/>
嗯？味道不太对。这家伙怎么白酒红酒混着喝？<br/>
他想起山治刚刚扯开领子的样子，手直接攀上他的脖颈，扯下已经松垮的领带，抓住对方的双手，绑在他背后。<br/>
“业务挺熟练嘛，不像第一次。”山治突然放走了索隆的唇舌。<br/>
他又坐远，试着动了动被束缚在背后的双手，“挺结实，像绑犯人似的。”<br/>
某种意义上说对了，索隆默默想。</p><p><br/>
就在此时，他却突然看见山治露出痛苦的表情。他脸色苍白，冷汗从脸颊往下落，低下头躲开索隆的视线，试图蜷缩起来。<br/>
人在想要保护自己时，会做出这样的动作，像婴儿在羊水里的动作。<br/>
索隆不知道是什么激起了山治保护自己的本能。从见面开始，他一直表现得游刃有余，对于短暂交付自己的尊严和安全给完全的陌生人毫无抵触。<br/>
他害怕了吗？他在示弱吗？<br/>
不知道为什么，这样的想法反而激起索隆恶劣的施虐欲。刚刚如此不可一世，甚至试图压制他的体面成年人在他面前表现出无比脆弱的一面。此刻，要制伏这个人，简直是轻而易举。<br/>
“你怎么了？”他靠过去，轻轻捏住山治的后脖子，像捏着猫儿一样，让他转过头来看他，“如果你不舒服，我们暂停。”<br/>
他自己都没意识到吧。<br/>
山治轻轻笑起来。绿藻头在他的视野里皱着眉，关心着他，所有行为却都是在控制他，桎梏他。<br/>
这是能够暂停的时候吗？<br/>
“如果方便的话，可以带我去一下卫生间吗？”<br/>
山治站起来，向他摆摆被捆在身后的手，“牵着我去。”</p><p>索隆——确实如山治所言——拎着他双手被绑住的地方，“牵着”他去了卫生间。<br/>
这里的房间质量对于风俗店而言实属上品。或许是性虐特色导致此地对卫生要求较高，保密性也有保证，反复进行高额消费的特殊爱好者回头客多，综合原因之下，硬件和软件的服务质量都是极高的。<br/>
穿西装的漂亮眉毛即使正在对着便器呕吐也不显得肮脏——漂亮眉毛，这是索隆刚刚给山治想的外号。这里的客人和服务人员是不会互通真名的，与其用什么“太郎“、”小桃“之类的虚假代称，不如用合适的外号——索隆是这样想的。</p><p>“你这家伙到底喝了多少啊……”索隆看着他的样子，忍不住说，“刚刚经历了不好的应酬吗？”<br/>
山治想起在饭桌上不断给他灌酒的亲兄弟，感到更加反胃，但他刚刚已经吐个干净。这会儿他的胃里没有更多的内容物来表达他对他兄弟的恶心。 <br/>
他找索隆要了一杯纯净水漱口，就这样跪坐着，漱漱口清理口腔。</p><p>他的金发被冷汗打湿了，发尾黏在后脖子上。索隆本来一直盯在那儿，此时突然鬼迷心窍一般地摸了上去。<br/>
手指插进他的发间揉揉，好像一只金毛的大狗狗……他的手向下，挪到他的脖子上，然后掐上去，往下按。<br/>
下弯的脊骨变成了更加突出的曲线，背部的中线在索隆另一只手的安抚下露出一串骨节。<br/>
西服外套此时被挑开，因为双手束缚而脱不下来，只能在地上可怜地拖着，索隆只隔着一层衬衫抚摸他的宠物。<br/>
山治的头被按得更低时，为了平衡，腰不自觉地抬高了，臀部刚好送到索隆手边。当手顺着他的背直接摸到臀部，两团肉仍然被西服裤裹着。山治的腰带妥帖拴着，好像拴着他的体面。<br/>
索隆完全不是有耐心的性子。他不理复杂的皮带，两只手扯着裤缝向外用力，“嘶啦”一声，这条可怜的裤子破破烂烂地失去了它蔽体的作用。</p><p>“你好兴奋，真是个欠虐的性子。”索隆从裂缝直接伸手进去，摸到他前端已经涨大的阴茎。<br/>
山治低着头，看不清表情。但他脸颊染上红霞，代替了痛苦的苍白，发尾仍贴在湿漉漉的脖子上，而此时是为激动而体温升高冒出汗液。<br/>
“你喜欢被我这样对待？”索隆对山治的一系列变化相当感兴趣，“喜欢被我像狗一样牵着，跪在地上，然后像被强暴一样猥亵？”<br/>
手底下的阴茎更加兴奋了，红着脸的漂亮眉毛更深得低下头，把胯部往他手上蹭。索隆摸到一小块浸湿，粘稠的液体晕开，心想，不会吧。<br/>
“你射了？”</p><p>“对不起……”山治的声音颤抖着，兴奋和羞耻在他的嗓子里打架，“如果你不喜欢这个，请惩罚我。“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>山治被丢回床上，面朝下，膝盖和肩作为支持点，背对着索隆。他的裤子被索隆扯下来，屁股一阵凉。</p><p>“绿藻头你干什么，啊！”</p><p>索隆从五斗柜里翻出一只黑色跳蛋，贴在他的阴茎柱头上。</p><p>从未体检过的快感上头，跳蛋发出的声音透过两人间的沉默显得更加色情，山治红透了脸，说不出话来。</p><p>总所周知，所谓静音跳蛋跟小时候用的翻盖手机开静音震动模式一样。静音只是一种理想的概念，事实上，不论有多吵，所有人都能听到此类物品具有穿透性的“嗡嗡”声。</p><p> </p><p>山治的两腿修长，臀肉紧实，方才隔着衣服看略显纤细，而此时能直接接触到它的力量感。相比起上半身的肌肉群，臀腿线条的装饰性更小，实用性更高。</p><p>而此时，这大型猎犬一般有力的后肢被低能的小道具制服，失控得绵软颤抖。</p><p>索隆只是随手选了一个外表最无害的小道具，没想到这玩意的小马达运转起来非常健硕有力，硬是弄出一幅越努力越幸运的架势。</p><p>小跳蛋在刺激龟头后，开始从上往下挪动，只要是接触阴茎，就能引来一串呻吟。</p><p>啊，拿着这玩意麻烦死了。索隆一不做二不休，干脆用静电胶带把黑色跳蛋粘在山治的大腿根上，紧贴着阴囊。</p><p>这下子，山治的表情更加色情了。</p><p> </p><p>山治从未想过在小电影里用在女人身上的东西，有一天会黏在他身上。</p><p>原来他看到女优的乳头或阴蒂被震动棒贴着，发出淫荡的声音甚至潮吹，他还会觉得：啊，戏剧效果。</p><p>这些跟翻盖手机静音震动模式共享一个原理的小道具怎么会爽呢？<br/>所以说人不要对不知道的东西妄下定论。</p><p>现在他趴在床上，双手反缚，屁股翘起两腿分开，从后面就能看见他阴囊边的跳蛋，而他的阴茎高翘贴近小腹，甚至已经动情地渗出前列腺液。</p><p>“啊快要高潮了……”，脆弱的动情让人大脑昏花，泄露的鼻音不知道是抱怨还是赞赏，索隆一律当后者处理。</p><p> </p><p>跳蛋运转了不到五分钟就熄火，而这时候，山治感觉到一小块冰凉的皮革贴在他的屁股尖儿上，意识到什么之后顿时有点软。</p><p>他想起索隆拴在腰间的鞭子。但他刚刚没有给与过多的注意力，在这个这种店里，出现一根黑色马鞭，简直是跟环境融为一体般和谐。</p><p>他该料到他总要经受这件事，毕竟这是他进来的目的，但阴部还是受到刺激塌了下去。</p><p>索隆对于马鞭的经验浅薄，但必然称得上剑豪。年纪尚小时拜会武馆，算起持武士刀的年月竟与他的年龄差不了多少。而此时，当然能把经验融会贯通。</p><p>玩鞭的力道和准头都有讲究，与握刀同理。而总结其不同的技巧，说的粗俗就是雷声大雨点小，甩起来有声落点却不能成伤，否则算故意伤害罪。调教的重点在于精神突破。</p><p>“唰——”能听见皮革硬杆划破空气的声音，随后梢头一块面积拍在臀肉上，留下红痕和肉浪的余波。</p><p>疼痛只暂留在那一块皮肤，而酥麻感顺着脊骨往上，包裹着骨骼麻痹了肌肉，而更加陌生的感觉包裹了大脑皮层，被吓到的鸡巴又有回升的迹象。</p><p>疾风骤雨般的阵痛让人清醒，不甘的情绪被一阵阵打碎，更深的欲望被唤醒。想要匍匐在他身下，想要被践踏，想要被凌辱以此换取快感。</p><p>山治一瞬晃神，又赶紧敛会心思，而下一鞭却没落到他身上。</p><p>鞭刑的节奏变得不紧不慢，吓唬人的声响远比落到臀部的红痕多，但即使如此，过了十多分钟，两块训练得当，形状优雅的臀大肌就染上一片薄红。远没有破皮流血，更没有发青起肿，说明手艺很好。索隆看着自己完成的艺术品默默点头。</p><p>在这期间，山治的精神保持高度紧张，随时为防备不期而遇的痛感与快乐。阴茎只在开始时软了下去，却又在打击中挺立起来。欲望与羞耻形成复调的炙热，破风声与拍击声像高压锅，把人料理得昏昏沉沉。</p><p> </p><p>他停手了。</p><p>“你恋痛吗？”索隆看着山治又精神起来的鸡巴，问道。</p><p>操，打都打完了才问。山治脸埋在枕头里，闷闷说：“不。”</p><p>但他在某种程度上，确实喜欢被桎梏、伤害并且羞辱的感觉。</p><p>臀部是最不容易受伤的部位之一，打击这里，绝不会是恶意伤害，而是做惩戒之意。</p><p>有些抖m是为了寻求被父母管教的感觉，扮演亲子关系来弥补同年缺爱。索隆悄悄瞟山治，感觉他不会是这样的人。</p><p>体面又漂亮的男人，此时被他剥光看尽，牢牢掌控。索隆小时候在武馆混，大一点去体院，最后一路进警校，在和谐法治社会，他在黑白分界线的一端，稍稍抬眼就能看见另一头。</p><p>漂亮眉毛不是普通的废柴上班族，他已经意识到这一点。</p><p> </p><p>山治侧着头，面朝向另一边，留个后脑勺给索隆。</p><p>不知道他在想什么。</p><p>索隆用鞭子梢头戳戳他肿胀的阴囊，立刻引发他的身体一阵颤抖，像刚刚被抽打的时候。</p><p>看来他的身体对这根东西已经有了美好的回忆，记进条件反射中。</p><p>此刻，距离山治射精只差最后一点刺激，而索隆打定注意不会给他。</p><p>束缚、跳蛋、鞭刑、放置，整的跟大保健四件套一样，这哥哥玩的溜啊。山治被放置play后忍不住抱怨，虽然知道是套路，但他的鸡巴还是咬钩了，此时胯下那根越勃越勇的可怜东西正哭哭涕涕。他双手被缚，姿势羞耻，此刻只能像狗一样，试图在床单上蹭蹭鸡鸡，但被索隆制止了。</p><p>他只需要用鞭梢点点他的腰，“抬高。”</p><p>又引来颤抖。山治不敢动了。</p><p> </p><p>大概过去五分钟，也可能有十分钟，又或许有半个世纪那么长。</p><p>精液并未被堵在输精管里无法释放，而不论山治怎样努力，都拒绝出来。被视奸着，却没有接触，还可笑地勃起着却无法释放。这根阴茎缺乏它真正主人的一个指令。直到索隆的手握上去。</p><p>几乎没有被抚慰，仅仅是接触到这块有人的热度，有一些粗糙的茧的皮肤，就达到高潮。山治已无余力在做有力的勃发，肉身跟马眼流出来的大量精液一样瘫倒。索隆解开他的束缚，环抱住他。</p><p> </p><p>山治像个脆弱的孩子环住索隆的腰身，头埋在他的肩颈处，好像要把自己揉碎到母体里去。</p><p>索隆听到了轻微的抽泣，但没有眼泪滴在他肩上。可能只是鼻子过敏。</p><p>“绿藻头，为什么不进来？”</p><p>山治一只手放在他的下体处。</p><p>“今天就到这里吧，我自己解决就好。”索隆默念一百遍卖艺不卖身。</p><p>老板娘跟他强调：“我们这儿是素店，绝对不能有插入式性交，懂么？”虽然这种告诫在他被骗进来之后，听上去纯属于亡羊补牢。</p><p>对于心动的肉体怎么可能全然无感？</p><p>事实上，索隆并没有经过任何成体系的训练，对所谓大保健四件套全然无知，他今日所为，全部归顺本能。当猎物到他眼前，他不由自主地发动狩猎的本能。</p><p>训诫与征服。</p><p> </p><p>野兽眯着眼，看着跪下的男人。</p><p>“我来帮你吧，”山治从下往上看，抬着脸，“算我给你的小费。男人都不会讨厌这种事吧？”<br/>他解开索隆的裤子拉链——说实话，他已经将近赤身裸体，只搭着一件衬衫，不如不穿。而这家伙衣装完整体面，正是看的让人不爽，</p><p>索隆的阴茎被拿出来，“好大。”山治不禁开口，对自己轻易许下口交一事感到后悔。</p><p>任何男人都喜欢这种恭维，连索隆都绷不住面露得色。“你不用勉强。”这话听上去简直是在炫耀了。</p><p>山治哪能让他得瑟，用嘴含住他的前端，双手握住柱身，舌轻轻刺激敏感的马眼和冠状沟。</p><p>他吐出龟头，挑衅似的抛上去一个眼神。</p><p>“你这个漂亮眉毛……”但索隆马上就骂不出来了。山治顺着他的阴茎吮吸，随后含住他沉甸甸的一只精袋，另一只放在手里揉捏。</p><p>索隆有一瞬感觉已经射了，但很快他稳住心神，随即看到山治又把注意力放在他的鸡巴上，含住，试图深喉。</p><p>但只进入了半根就塞满口腔。</p><p>“唔唔。“他皱眉抗议：太大了。</p><p>索隆一个处男哪受过这种待遇，忍了这么久已经是极限，也管不了什么，按住山治金灿灿的脑袋，直接爆发在里面。</p><p> </p><p>“你个死绿藻，”山治正在换裤子——幸好这地方有备用衣物，不愧是高端场所——套上西装外套后给自己点了一支烟，“你是不是故意射我喉咙里的？”</p><p>吐都吐不出来，现在抽烟都是绿藻儿子的味道，操。</p><p>“如果让我插你的屁股，那岂不是更难清理？”索隆无所谓的。</p><p>山治被呛，气得要死，只能通过大量吸食尼古丁保持冷静。</p><p>索隆把他送到店门口。</p><p>他一脚踏出去，站在月色里。</p><p>回头。</p><p>“喂，”他叫住正在关门的索隆，“你要不要跟我？”</p><p>“你还是学生，跟着我干净些，而且我的条件比这里好。”</p><p>“怎么样？答应吗？”</p><p> </p><p>索隆认真思考了一秒不到。</p><p>“抱歉，我拒绝。”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>索隆在结束了为期两个月的暑假和打工后，马不停蹄被安排去军训。警校在此事上自然不同于其他大学，总之，他没有再见到那位对他有着奇妙吸引力的人足有三个多月。</p><p><br/>他有调查过这位客人——这是不合规矩的，但他在事后对原则的漠视姗姗来迟，而他甚至动用了警校的一些关系，这在严格意义上讲甚至是不合法的。</p><p><br/>而结局更骇人听闻：没有这个人，不存在。风俗店登记的是假名，当然，这是被默许的，很多人出于这样那样的原因使用假名，防治原配上门或被人抓到把柄之类的；而公安系统却没有查到形貌特征如山治的人。</p><p><br/>这很可怕。外国人？黑户？或者像他野兽一般察觉到的某些不和谐而指向的答案。至少，他不是一般人。</p><p><br/>不管怎么说，作为警校的大学生，未来维护社会治安的一份子，都应该离他远一点。</p><p> </p><p>布加迪威龙平稳地滑到大学门口，车窗备降下，索隆看见山治那头招人的金发和眼熟的卷眉毛。</p><p><br/>吸引力像毒药一样。</p><p><br/>山治摇下车窗后，从人群中找到索隆，朝他按喇叭。</p><p><br/>同行的朋友注意到他：“那个开威龙的好像在看你，他是你朋友？”</p><p><br/>索隆不知道该摇头还是点头，只能说：“认识。”</p><p><br/>“啧啧，”朋友摇头晃脑，“开这车保准犯过什么事，你注意点。”</p><p><br/>“嗯。”他在山治的示意下打开车门，没有纠结地坐上车。</p><p> </p><p>他不是纠结的人，他很清楚自己要什么。六岁在武馆他知道自己一辈子要跟刀纠缠，学业上的每一步是为了他的刀，而暑假打工是为了高额回报，以供养他的生活。现在，他还想上一次这个人。</p><p><br/>布加迪威龙开起来就像平移，这类豪车都有一半飞机血统，即使在城区上不了六十码，也足以说明它的良好性能。更能说明价格。</p><p><br/>山治把车停进湖畔独栋别墅的车库里，从驾驶座上下来，一边对索隆说：“这是我在日本的安全屋。”</p><p><br/>警方有安全屋，那是给线人住的，从犯罪分子手中保护他们。还有一些职业也需要安全屋，黑道、走私、杀手、佣兵，索隆想起他朋友说的：“开这车保准犯过什么事。”</p><p><br/>开锁时，山治解释般向他说：“我前几个月在意大利，去见家人。”</p><p><br/>好，意大利，家人，生怕他没听懂似的。</p><p><br/>索隆一言不发，跟着他进去。</p><p> </p><p>屋子有人定期打扫，没有积灰，也没有用熏香，只有阳光下淡淡的晒死的螨虫味道。客厅有一整面是落地窗，正对着私人花园和水景。餐厅给高出半截，舞台似的，聚光灯中心是开放式厨房，少量食材堆放在桌上，更多被储蓄起来，显然有开火的痕迹。</p><p><br/>二楼用的原木地板，主卧、书房，显得温馨。高出去的阁楼上段开放的平台，可以站上去眺望很远。</p><p><br/>主卧的被子也有晒死的螨虫的味道。索隆坐在山治的胯骨上，他的背部贴着床，两腿蹬踏地面挣扎，却没有效果。</p><p><br/>“你干什么！”山治急着推开他，却被捉住双手。</p><p><br/>他的手腕好细，一手就能全抓住。</p><p><br/>山治认为自己离开没有多久，这小子就跟吃了大力丸似的，跟三个月前的完全不是一个人！</p><p><br/>索隆扯下手臂上绑的头巾，缠住山治的手腕。他挣脱不开。</p><p><br/>“我有话对你说......”山治决定先缓为上，试图叫住正在起身的索隆。</p><p><br/>“你别动。”他说，“等我出来的时候，你要保持这个姿势。”</p><p><br/>他说完进了浴室。</p><p> </p><p>山治被他的气势震住，随即左右想不明白，这到底是怎么了？</p><p><br/>这还是他认识的那只新人绿藻么？</p><p><br/>入秋后风开始变凉，主卧的窗户没有关上。刚刚在挣扎中，他的衬衫下摆从西装裤里溜了出来，此时冷空气悄然流窜，让他的腹部突然发紧。</p><p><br/>但他不敢动。明明没有被完全绑起来，但他完全没有动弹一下。</p><p> </p><p>淋浴的声音很快消停了，索隆无心故意折磨他，穿着浴袍看他跟刚才一样半身仰躺在床上，“乖孩子。”</p><p><br/>他走过来，“你想要奖励吗？”</p><p><br/>山治听见拉链拉开的声音。紧接着他感觉自己的内裤边被勾起，半勃的阳具随即被纳入一温暖柔软的地方。</p><p><br/>呦，礼尚往来。</p><p><br/>索隆含着山治的阳具，甚有趣味般地抬眉观察他的反应。</p><p><br/>脖颈到脸颊一带充血泛红，明明向下看着，撞到他的视线后连忙避开，盯着天花板假装无事发生。</p><p><br/>索隆闷闷地笑了。他一笑嘴就乱动，牙往山治的命根子上撞，疼的他直抽冷气，抬脚踹他。</p><p><br/>“要口就好好做。”山治哼哼出气，讨人厌的小孩儿。</p><p><br/>小孩儿经验不足，但学习能力很强。</p><p>他有意地，用一只手按住他乱动的腿，另一只手上下抚摸柱身，嘴里含着龟头——毕竟也是正常男性大小，已经有些被填满的感觉。</p><p><br/>他试用查找过的技巧，放下去半根，忍着干呕用口腔后部的肌肉吞吐龟头，手盘玩睾丸。他感觉嘴里的家伙又精神了一些，猜测这是射精的迹象。</p><p><br/>鸡巴的根部被掐住了。他就这样拉起山治的内裤，硬是把肿胀的阴茎又放回去，精液憋也似的出不来。</p><p> </p><p>山治瞪他，“让我射。”脸颊和眼角都染着情欲的颜色，金发被汗液弄的潮湿凌乱。索隆很像再欣赏一会儿，但还是将他翻过去，手掐住腰，不容置疑。</p><p><br/>男人被摆成狗趴式，束住的双手举在头顶，脸蛋侧着埋在被子里，满鼻子晒死的螨虫味道。</p><p><br/>还有充满攻击欲望的雄性的味道。</p><p> </p><p>这跟上次不同，山治心想，要做全套了。</p><p><br/>“等我让你射的时候，你才能射。”索隆简短嘱咐，拔下他的西装裤，却只把黑色的三角内裤扒到一边，露出后穴。</p><p><br/>前面更加死死束住了射精边缘的阳具。</p><p><br/>凉凉的液体，润滑液。索隆的手指在穴的边缘摸索，另一只手揽住他的腰，帮他撑住。这都有助于放松和做爱。</p><p><br/>他在山治的脊骨上印下轻吻。</p><p><br/>一根手指进来。山治感觉这事儿无法回头了。紧接着，两只、三只，没花多少时间，过程意外地过分流畅。</p><p><br/>“你先做过准备？”索隆有点诧异。</p><p><br/>早就没法回头了。山治的语气里有点愠，“不然呢？你准备当搅屎棍？”</p><p><br/>决定把这只野生大猫捡回来后，山治做的第一件事，是购置一套灌肠设备——没有用过，比较新奇。紧接着他又把安全屋收拾出来，并不是洒扫久日未住的房子，而是处理掉大部分生活痕迹，让它看起来不像某人和某人的家，而仅仅是个养情人的地方。即使这种挣扎无济于事。等他的家人反应过来，这栋房子可能就没法住了。<br/>此后，他才挑了一个天气晴好的日子。顺带一提他在车里藏了个跳蛋，如果索隆不想理他，就勾引他车震。嗯，计划周全。</p><p> </p><p>索隆对搅屎棍没什么理想，既然山治为他行便通，他当然恭敬不如从命，解开浴袍把自己的阴茎放出来，勃起得颇有规模。</p><p><br/>恐怕三根手指不是很够，山治默默想着，马上被后穴撑大的酸痛为难，条件反射地翘蹶子，“疼！”</p><p><br/>索隆有经验预判，抓住他的脚踝架在唇边，轻吻他光裸的小腿、脚背，“放松，我们先等一等。”</p><p><br/>这时候，文斯莫克家、落地窗、警校大门、皮鞭跳蛋和灌肠器等事物在山治脑中毫无规矩地周转。他的姿势让他呼吸不畅又大脑充血，后穴被过大的鸡巴塞住，被异物入侵的心理不适和肿胀感......索隆又在亲他的后背。</p><p><br/>似乎对这种层面的接触感到不满，索隆，可以说鲁莽地，把住山治的腰将他转了半圈，正对着自己。</p><p><br/>“嗯哼，疼。”大家伙在自己的后穴里也转了半圈，正入式让鸡巴的角度越发刁钻古怪。索隆亲他，亲他的眼角，吻掉他的泪。</p><p><br/>年轻的舌尖挤了进来，撬开牙关，带着他的舌出来，发出过分的水声。接吻有很好的治疗作用。</p><p><br/>山治环住他，伏靠在他的肩上。“可以了，你动动。”</p><p> </p><p>索隆隔着衬衣玩弄他的乳首，粉色凸起的肉粒在棉制布料的摩擦下快感异常。他干脆解开扣子咬上去，用虎牙摩擦。</p><p><br/>下半身动静很大，阳具在适应了抽插动作后，雄性本能让它又涨了几分，开始为生殖做准备——这让没有泄殖功能的后穴备受折磨。</p><p><br/>索隆让山治自己撑着腰寻找性快感，乳粒微微作痛，后穴的酸软在敏感点被开发后逐渐转成性爱的酸软，他被野生的雄兽征服着，这满足他某种隐秘的期望。</p><p><br/>他们都不再满足于让山治坐在索隆的阴茎上，靠大腿运行的性爱。心有灵犀般的，索隆按住山治被束住的手腕，盖在他身上。<br/>整根进出、高频率、敏感点，这一切让山治惊叫出声。声道被停不下的呻吟和赞美占据，除此之外他没法作出回应，没法制止。他允许索隆在床第之间享有绝对主动权，他无条件服从、奉献给他的野性和温柔。</p><p><br/>山治选中了他。不会再有第二个了。<br/>索隆在沉默中发狠地操干，他是第一个，他希望不会再有第二个了。只要他足够好。</p><p><br/>后穴仿佛为他量身定做的鸡巴套子，热情地纠缠与挽留，在抽出后仍是肉洞的样子。</p><p><br/>他把快要射精的阴茎放进山治嘴里。他虚坐在仰躺的山治的脖子上，全然支配的姿态。</p><p><br/>“你可以射了。”他发号施令，随即将阳具塞进喉头，小舌都好像被挤到上头。</p><p><br/>山治被激出眼泪，感到一整整反胃。这是生理反应，不是他能控制的，而真正反应他心情的是——肿胀的阴茎，终于射了。</p><p><br/>几乎是同一时间，索隆射在他喉管中。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>